Kingdom Hearts: Laudator Temporis Acti
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: The King has been sent running. A new evil has surfaced. The Keyblade weilders must come together to fight this new evil and save the worlds...while the King faces his own demons.


Hey everyone, just a new fic project I'm starting! I'm pumped for two reasons: It's combing one game series I all ready love, and a game I'm just PUMPED about. I hope you all enjoy.

…

Disney Castle was burning.

It had come out of nowhere, and it came without mercy. A massive onslaught of destruction had slammed into the once peaceful, blissful Disney Castle.

Now the entire castle was on fire, and the Heartless that had invaded was having quite some fun with the screaming occupants, destroying the brooms as they rushed to put out the ever growing flames.

"Come on, your majesty!" Donald screamed as he rushed down the hallway, bashing a common Shadow Heartless in the head with his staff, turning back to see Queen Minnie rushing after him. "We need to get you to somewhere safe, and fast!"

"I'm coming!" She shouted as she tried not to trip over her robes. "Stupid shoes…"

"I'll hold them off, Donald!" Goofy shouted from behind the Queen, bashing his shield into another charging Heartless' face. "You just get her somewhere safe, hyuck! I'll hold them off as long as I-"

THAT was when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by one of the Soldier Heartless, his ever present slasher smile evident on his face as he giggled a little bit, his head shaking as he prepared to strike the captain of the guard down in one fell swoop…

SCHWING!

The Heartless shrieked as it was carved in half. Standing over Goofy was King Mickey himself. His eyes were wide, and he seemed pretty roughed up. His breathing came in heavy pants as he shakily held up his Keyblade.

"You guys…" He gasped a little bit. "You gotta…gotta hurry up…I don't know how much longer I can hold them off…"

"Wait, your Majesty!" Donald shouted as he threw him a bottle of bright, green liquid. "Just in case!"

Mickey nodded a little and stored the potion somewhere on his person, and turned, gripping his Keyblade, before charging into battle, doing away with a few more heartless before he disappeared from sight. He had a long way to go.

"He'll be fine." Goofy said as he grabbed Queen Minnie and hiked her over his shoulder, making her squeak. "We need to get a moving, now!"

"Then stop standing around and let's go!" Donald shouted as he rushed down the Hallway, Goofy and the Queen hot on his tail.

…

Mickey screamed a little bit as a Heartless Shadow slashed him across the chest, causing more blood to leak out from the newly opened wound. Mickey shouted in anger and drove the Keyblade into the ground, twisting it…

And every Heartless surrounding him shrieked as powerful bolts of Lightning struck the lot of them, reducing them to cinders. Winded, the King fell to his knees, using only his Keyblade to hold him out. His eyes were closed, and he took a deep breath. He needed to get up; he couldn't just lay around now!

He looked up-

And was struck across the face by a white gloved fist. The suddenness of the attack sent him flying back, and landed to the ground with a hard thud, gasping as the air was knocked from him.

He managed to pick himself up, seeing the new figure who had struck him, his eyes wide. He couldn't make much of his appearance, his body was about the same size and build of his, and was wearing the black robes Mickey himself had used in his travels. The most prominent feature, however, was the black Keyblade that dangled limply from his white gloved hands, the weapon similar to that of the King's, but black, with the handle resembling outspread bat wings.

"Who…" Mickey found himself asking as he rose up. "Who are you…?"

The figure did not speak, but rather than suddenly attack him, he kicked the Keyblade to the feet of the King of Disney kingdom, clattering as it came to a stop.

Mickey looked at it for a moment, before he shakily grabbed it in his hands…

He almost didn't have enough time to defend himself from the strike of the cloaked, driving him back even further. Mickey grit his teeth as he used his weapon to block the strike that sent him back several feet, sparks flying. He leapt out of the way as the man swung his dark Keyblade at Mickey, who had barely managed to avoid the attack and only watch as the weapon caused the wall that he struck to implode in on himself.

Mickey used the sudden distraction to ready himself for an attack. Narrowing his eyes, he pushed himself down to the ground and swung his Royal Keyblade.

The Figure leapt out of the way, pointed his Keyblade at him and shot several fireballs at him, nearly at point blank.

Mickey yelped and ducked out of the way of the incoming attack, managing to knock away a few of the fireballs as if they were baseballs, before charging towards the figure and slammed his golden Keyblade into his side, throwing him through the air and through the all ready broken wall, flying through a few more , and causing a good portion of the building to collapse under his feet.

Mickey panted heavily and leaned on his Keyblade, his eyes closed…

He opened his eyes when he saw the cloaked figure racing towards him, his black clothing flapping in the wind as he shot at the King of Disney Castle at near break neck speeds.

Mickey didn't have time to block the attack this time, and was struck across the face with the black Keyblade weapon, sending him skipping across the courtyard and slam against a wall, cracking it further. He groaned as he slid down like a bad fruit, and landed on his side, panting heavily. His glove hand reached up and touched his cheek, wincing as it burned for some reason. The cloaked figure approached him slowly, his weapon of choice dangling at his side.

One could only imagine his surprise when Mickey pointed his blade at him, a few inches from his face, and shouted, "Figra!" sending a massive fireball into the figure, sending him flying towards one of the taller towers. He managed to catch himself, and land on his feet, standing miraculously on the side of the tower.

Looking up, he saw Mickey rush towards him through mid-air, swinging his Keyblade. The figure jumped into the air, barely avoiding the attack. Mickey missed and struck the tower. Before the tower itself imploded, having all ready been heavily damaged from the previous attacks in the Heartless ambush, Mickey leapt off, shooting for a beeline at the mysterious figure. Both Keyblades struck the other in mid air, slamming into each other as they began to plummet to the ground.

Pushing away from Mickey, the cloaked fighter turned and looked to the ground, gesturing. A portal of darkness erupted, and rather than slam into the ground, he disappeared in it. Mickey saw this, and not wanting to risk slamming into the wall, pushed himself through the portal after the cloaked figure.

Both grunted as they landed in the room holding the Cornerstone of Light, which, much to Mickey's horror, had broken into fragments. His shock didn't last long, as he blocked an incoming attack from the figure, pushed him away, and swung his own weapon, striking him and sending him flying against the wall. Holding his blade aloft, he fired several fireballs at the cloaked figure, in an attempt to at the very least distract him. He didn't think he could hold them out any further.

The figure, however, held up his hand and blocked the fireball from striking him, causing the fireball to disappear a good few inches from hitting his palm with a shimmering black portal.

"I've been waiting for this moment for some time, you bastard…" The figure suddenly whispered. Much to the King's surprise, it sounded…very familiar. Why did it sound so familiar? He didn't have much time to think about it after that as a white glove reached out and grasped the King's throat, slamming him further against the wall and causing another crack to erupt from the point of collision.

"You haven't a clue how long I've waited to do this…" He held up his Keyblade and threw it into the air, preparing to stab it right between his eyes. "Now smile for me…this'll only hurt a lot…"

The King winced a little and looked away, gritting his teeth, hoping the end to at the very least be short, and that Minnie and the others got away…

That was when both felt the rumbling all about the room, making the shards of the cornerstone bounce up and down on the ground. The figure watched this with mild curiosity, as did Mickey. "What on…"

SMASH!

Both of the fighters were suddenly thrown backwards as something very large forced itself into the wall, throwing the cloaked figure to one side of the room, and Mickey to the other. Mickey groaned a little bit, holding his head. He craned his head up to see the multi-colored Gummi ship. "Wha…what…"

"No…" The cloaked figure suddenly snarled, adjusting his hood to hide his identity. "Not again…" He growled a little, shaking his head. "I won't…I won't be denied…I won't be denied again!" Picking himself up, he rushed over to the downed King, his Keyblade held tightly in his hand. "NOW DIE!"

He only got about halfway before a familiar shield was thrown and collided with the being's head, knocking him clear across the room again, smashing into the adjacent room. Defying the laws of physics, the shield curved while in the middle of the air and returned to the gloved hand of Goofy, who was rushing over to the downed king.

"Gawrsh, hurry up your majesty!" He shouted as he picked up his old friend under his arm and began to rush to the ship, where an urgently waving Donald was urging them to get back to the ship. "Sometimes it's better to run than to die!"

"But…the Kingdom…the castle…" Mickey whispered.

"Donald, start the ship!" Goofy shouted. He jumped into the closing door, panting a little as he dropped Mickey none too subtly on the ground, making the king grunt in pain. "Gawrsh, sorry your majesty."

The Cloaked figure looked up to see the Gummi ship beginning to back out of the hole it had created. A feral snarl escaped from his lips as he leapt to his feet. "NO!" He shouted. Pumping his legs, he managed to leap up and grasp the right wing, just as it shot out into the air. However, someone noticed this.

"Donald, he's on the ship!" Goofy shouted, his face pressed up against the glass.

"What?" Donald looked over his shoulder and scowled. "Lousy, no good, son of a…" He gripped the steering wheel tight between his wings. "Hold onto your gloves, people!"

"Well, what's that supposed to-" Goofy started before he, Mickey, Minnie and Daisy were suddenly thrown violently to the right of the ship, collecting in one giant dog…and mouse…and duck pile.

Donald looked over his shoulder and noticed that the cloaked figure was still clutching desperately to the wing of the ship. Growling, he threw the ship to the left. With another cacophony of screams, the other passengers were suddenly thrown to the left side, slamming into the wall once again.

"Donald, watch where you're driving!" Daisy shouted angrily, digging her way out of the bodies, "If you rip my dress your head is MINE!"

Donald winced heavily, nodding, "Yes dear…"

However, the figure was still on the wing, and had managed to get himself standing, despite the rapidly changing degree's and angles. He lifted up his blackened Keyblade, preparing to strike the wing and destroy it. Donald squawked angrily and turned violently to the right, knocking both the figure off his balance and the others in the ship itself.

"GET…" A hard left, more screams of pain. "OFF…" Another hard right, the screams echoed in the ship, "OUR…" Once more, another left, this time it was almost on it's side. "SHIP!" One final right, managing to spin the ship around a total three sixty.

The cloaked figure could not hold any further and was sent plummeting down into the burning castle and into the tallest tower, further damaging it's structure. The fact it hadn't collapsed was nothing short of miraculous

Donald looked over his shoulder to the wing again and sighed a sigh of relief. "Phew…lost him." He said, slumping back into his seat.

"DONALD!" Daisy shrieked. Wincing heavily, the wizard looked over his shoulder to see Daisy holding up her dress, which now had several holes in it. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY DRESS!"

"…Oh boy."

…

The cloaked figure walked out of the burning rubble calmly as he craned his head up. The gummi ship disappeared from view, and the figure clutched his Keyblade even tighter in anger, a tendril of darkness snaking its way up his arm.

A bubbling pool of darkness suddenly materialized behind him, which wideneduntil it was the width of a sewer grate opening. It began to rise as if something on the other side was blowing a bubble until a dark shape grew fully behind the cloaked figure, standing at a near six feet tall.

If the cloaked figure was worried about this blob of darkness materializing behind him, he didn't show it. Instead, he said one statement: "They got away."

"Indeed they did," the darkness bubbled a little bit, "But that's to be expected, the King always was a hard one to defeat." A pair of arms grew from the sides of the darkness and curled around the cloaked figure's shoulders, squeezing them affectionately. "But that's not important…what's important is your beautiful work you did on this eye sore of a castle!"

Both turned around and looked up at the crackling visage that once was Disney castle, which was now black from burns. One of the castle towers suddenly crashed down with an echoing thud.

"This is all your doing..." Cooed the darkness. "This is all thanks to you…and with the Kingdom Disney in flames…" A chuckle escaped from the non-existing mouth of the darkness. "The rest shall fall…and the Darkness will envelope the worlds…"

The cloaked figure was silent and held up his Black Keyblade. From the castle shot a blast of magical energy that struck the held out weapon, collecting on the tip of the dark weapon. Twisting, turning and shifting, the Keyblade suddenly turned sharper, darker and even more evil it seemed, the wings in the handle now had large red spikes. Looking at his new weapon, he stroked it affectionately.

"Soon….Soon Mickey, you will get yours…"

…

How's it look so far? Stay tuned for the next part!


End file.
